Don't Leave Me
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for a year. Draco needs to talk. Will they stay together and who is this extremely annoying girl? . . . SLASH . . . please read and Review. . . *~Chapter Nine of Ten Up!~*
1. The Way it is

Title: Don't Leave Me Chapter One: The Way it is**  
**Author: Goddess Shinigami**  
**Author email: GoddessShinigami@aol.com **  
**Category: Angst/Romance **  
**Summary: *~SLASH~* Draco has a talk with Harry about something that could end their relationship. What happens if it does and who is this enormously annoying girl? Can she help Harry? What is the plan is all fogged. Can Harry and Draco get over the obstacles? Will they ever get back together? Someday. . .maybe.**  
**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character Elise Maxwell belongs solely to me though.**  
**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic. So. . .give me some slack please. Also I warn you that i am slow sometimes at getting chapters out. My muse tends to get angry at me ever so often.   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
Harry sat in Care of Magical Creatures stealing looks at Draco. _I can't believe it's been a year today. _Harry thought to himself, but he was brought out of his reverie when he heard his name being called. "Harry? Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked looking concerned.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied dazedly picking up his flobberworm and tossing it back down on a pile of lettuce. Hermione seemed to buy this answer for the moment and turned back to her worm.  
  
_Why is Harry so distracted today? I guess he's just thinking about Draco as always. That boy clouds his mind. I swear that if I didn't know any better he was inside Harry's mind!_ Hermione thought watching Harry flash Draco a smile from across the lawn. She shook her head. Harry had told her about them seeing each other about six months ago. Ron had, had a heart attack and wouldn't talk to Harry for weeks, but he had eventually come to his senses. Hermione on the other hand had congratulated him on finding something to make him happy, even though she had, had a crush on him at the time. Now she was dating Dean and had been for sometime.   
  
When the bell sounded for lunch Harry rushed up to the Griffindor common room to drop off his books with Hermione and Ron on his heals. They had skipped breakfast that morning so that they could finish one of Professor Binns' long assignments. Harry was first into the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Griffindor table. Hermione and Ron followed and sat across from him.   
  
As soon as he had started to eat a pretty eagle owl landed on his shoulder. "Uh oh! A love note from Malfoy." Ron said in mock disgust. He could care less what Harry and Malfoy did as long as he didn't know the details and Harry didn't get hurt. Harry untied it from the owl's leg and gave him a couple pieces of ham from his plate and the bird flew away. He opened the note and it said:  
  
**_Mon Cher Harry,  
  
I really need to talk to you tonight. It's important. Please meet me in the hidden room in the Astronomy tower at midnight. Till then.  
  
Amour,  
Draco _**  
  
_Hmm. I didn't know he knew French._ Harry thought folding the note and tucking it away inside his robes. Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly waiting for him to tell what it had said. "You two are as bad a Parvati and Lavender." Harry said looking at them.  
  
"Hey come on, Har, we can't be that bad!" Ron said casting a glance down the table at the two gossip queens who were chattering off the wall.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you didn't want details, Ron?" Harry said cocking a eyebrow giving his friend a quizzical look.   
  
"Oh well, I just wanted to. . uh. . .forget it." Ron said getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Well, I hope you have an. . .ahem. . .nice time." Hermione said getting up from the table and leaving, too. No doubt for the library. Harry just sat in silence and finished eating his lunch.  
  
Potions were last period that day. Harry waltzed into the room and took the only seat left, next to Neville. _Oh, great! I know something bad is gonna happen. I know it. Damn Neville and his clumsiness!_ Harry thought. He didn't have anything against the boy they could almost be called friends, but he was known for messing up in Potions.   
  
By the end of the period: their confusion potion had gotten poured over three times and they had added too many green tree frog eyes the fourth time, setting off a tiny explosion in the cauldron. When the fifth time came around Harry instructed Neville to stir only while he put the ingredients in. They finally got it right and were dismissed. Neville expressed his apologies all the way back to the Griffindor common room. Only after Harry had told him about a hundred times it was ok, Neville finally went to do some homework.   
  
Harry went to bed along with the other Griffindor seventh years, but lay awake waiting for midnight. He was nervous with anticipation. He had never really had much patience where Draco was involved, whether they were fighting or making love. When they were together it was like no one else mattered. The whole world could blow up and they could care less. They were perfect for each other in every way possible, nothing could break them apart. Harry, kept thinking of his love until the time came for him to leave and he crept out of Griffindor tower to find the hidden room in the Astronomy tower.   
  
He finally arrived at the Astronomy tower and crossed the room, walking through a wall and into another room where Harry found Draco waiting for him. He smiled when he saw him, but Draco didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" Harry asked putting his arms around Draco. He kissed Harry on the lips and then pulled out of the embrace before Harry could respond. He proceeded to pace the room while Harry watched nervously.   
  
Draco looked at him, then closing the distance between them, kissed Harry deeply letting their tongues tangle together. Harry pulled him closer and started to undo Draco's robes, but this brought Draco out of his sweet torture and he pulled away once again. "Draco, what is going on?" Harry questioned looking in his direction.   
  
"I. . .my father. . .we can't . . ." Draco sputtered, but Harry didn't understand. Draco pulled a letter out of his robe and handed it to Harry.   
  
**_Draco,  
  
It has come to my attention that you have been seeing that Potter boy. Possibly even sleeping with him. I do not approve in anyway. You are to be strictly heterosexual. If this got out you would bring extreme shame to this family and we would be forced out of the hierarchy of the Ministry. So I must insist that you break it off immediately with this worthless piece of shit or I will be forced to do it for you. Trust me you don't want that to happen. The Death Eaters will be sure to leave his body unrecognizable and you will be locked in the dungeons for the entire summer. Do you understand?  
  
Lucius Malfoy _**  
  
  
  
"No Draco, he won't. He's bluffing." Harry stated confidently handing the letter back to Draco.   
  
"He's not Harry. I've seen him do it to people before and the dungeons are a constant punishment." Draco said tears slowly running down his pale face and dripping down the front of his robes. Harry crossed the room and took Draco into his arms again.   
  
Draco pulled away and glared at Harry. "No, Harry. I can't let you get killed. I love you. So this has to end." Draco said staring into Harry's eyes. Harry started to cry, too. He didn't want to do this.   
  
"Fine, I never loved you anyway. I only. . ." Harry started for the door when Draco pulled him to one last kiss. It seemed to last for hours, but it finally ended and Harry looked into Draco's eyes. They had turned cold and he started to walk out of the room. "Does this have to be the end?" Harry asked pleadingly wanting everything to be ok again.   
  
"Yes, Potter. This is the end and there's no looking back. That's just the way it is." Draco said leaving.   
  
Harry felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart and was slowly dieing by the moment. The hate that had been automatically put back into Draco's voice had hurt so bad. He ran back to Griffindor tower almost killing the fat lady when she asked for the password. He ran up the stairs and into the dorm room where he ran into Ron.   
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You look upset." He said helping Harry up from the floor. He set Harry down on his bed and Harry just started crying more. _How could Draco be so cruel? We could have been ok. I beat Voldemort for God sakes._ Harry thought inside his head crying onto Ron's shoulder. Ron just sat there and put a comforting arm around Harry whispering that it would be alright.   
  
At about three in the morning Harry had cried himself to sleep and Ron laid him down in his own bed tucking him in. "Harry, whatever is going on, I'll be there for you." He whispered and kissed him on the fore head. Ron climbed into his own bed and drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what had upset Harry so much. It had to have something to do with Draco.   
  
  
Ron awoke, at about five a.m., to Harry shaking his shoulders. "Huh. . .wha? Oh, Harry." he said sitting up.   
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Har." Ron said pulling his cloak over his pajamas and walking out of the room with Harry. They walked out of the front doors and down to the lake. "Harry, wassa matter?" Ron asked once they reached the bank.   
  
"Draco. . .he. . .we. . ." Harry started to cry again. Ron sat him down and put an arm around his shoulders. _I knew it was something to do with that bastard! _Ron screamed in his head. He waited for Harry's sobs to stop before asking again. "Harry, what did he do to you. That son of a bitch. I'll kill him!" Ron demanded and Harry looked at him. There was something in his eyes that Ron didn't really understand or recognize. He had never gotten that look from Harry before.   
  
"I. . .Ron. . .Draco didn't want to. . .his father. . .we had to break up or his father would kill me, but his eyes were so cold and full of hate. I don't understand." Harry said sobbing again into Ron's chest. Ron lifted Harry's chin so he could look into his eyes.   
  
"It's going to be ok, Harry. You were too good for him anyway and besides I. . .I. . .uh. . .aww fuck it!" Ron said bending down and kissing Harry. He didn't seem, too, upset about this because Harry kissed back. When they parted Harry spoke, for once without choked sobs.   
  
"You love me, right? You won't leave me like he did, will you?" Harry asked looking up into Ron's eyes.   
  
"Yes, I love you very much and I won't ever leave you. Whatever you want, Harry. It will be ok." Ron said kissing the top of Harry's head. "We should get back." Harry said standing up. Two tears ran down Harry's face and Ron stood taking Harry's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.   
  
They walked back to Griffindor tower hand in hand all the way. Once the got into the dorm Harry collapsed on his bad and fell asleep immediately. Ron crossed the room and tucked him in. He then proceeded to get dressed and walk into the common room. He sat in a chair by the fireplace and watched the embers glowing. He touched his lips and smiled. Now, Harry was his and no one would ever hurt him again. He sat there and waited for Hermione to wake up so that they could go down to breakfast.   
  
Breakfast was as normal as it could get, except Harry was still up in Griffindor tower asleep. Ron had tried to wake him up, but to no avail. They had informed Professor McGonagall and she had said she would check on him while they were in class. Hermione finished her breakfast and stared expectantly at Ron, who was stuffing half an egg into his mouth. "What?" he asked when she hadn't said anything.   
  
"Well, what happened to Harry last night. I know you know something. You're never awake when I am." She stated giving him another expectant glare.   
  
"Malfoy's dad was gonna kill Harry if he and Draco didn't break it off. So, Draco broke it off and it was obviously too real for Harry. So when he came back to the dorms he cried himself to sleep. Then he woke me up at five asking me if I wanted to go for a walk. We went out to the lake and. . ." Ron trailed off not really wanting to tell Hermione what had happened at the lake.   
  
Hermione seemed to have caught on. "You're the rebound guy? Ron you know that. . .I mean Harry was. . ." Hermione said looking at he friend, concerned.   
  
"I know he will never be with me and love me as much as Draco, but at least I can have him. You know I've wanted this for so long." Ron said getting up from the table and leaving Hermione there by herself.  
  
The next week was graduation. Ron had told Harry if he wanted to find a way back to Malfoy it would be ok, but Harry had just said he didn't want to be left again. So Ron stayed with him. Right after graduation they got an apartment together in London near the Leaky Cauldron and they both found jobs at the ministry. . .  
  
TBC  
  



	2. Belated Idea

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Harry, and Company. I sure as hell wish I did though. *smiles*

AN: This is the second chapter to my Harry Potter fic. It's S-L-A-S-H (m/m relationships, yoai, and/or shoenen ai) HxD (Harry and Draco). The end of the last chapter was Harry and Ron, but trust me it won't be that way for long. Oh yeah, there is some Draco torture. I'm sorry it took so long, my muse is REALLY angry with me. I won't be leaving him in trees for two days ever again! I didn't know the name of the Malfoy owl so I made up my own. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. When the story is done I'll post a thank you listing everyone who reviewed at the end of it, even though there aren't many of you. *smiles* Flames are not welcome. If slash isn't your flavor of tea click the back button repeatedly to get away from this fic as quickly as possible. If your lucky you'll never stumble across it again. *smiles* On to the story!

Belated Idea

By, Goddess Shinigami

**** __

Draco sat in a small corner of the dungeon that Lucius had provided him with. Lucius wouldn't let him leave home. He was too afraid that Draco would betray the Death Eaters. _Lucius is damn right! I would leave the Death Eaters and Voldemort as fast as he would kill Harry, if he could._ He thought looking out the small barred window. He had written several owl letters to Harry, but to no avail. His father, he doesn't even deserve that name of respect, had intercepted them before they could even leave the grounds of the Malfoy mansion. He longed to see Harry. Even a picture would make the pain bearable, but Lucius had taken those away and burned them all making Draco watch them until there was nothing but ashes left. Nothing could subdue the empty ache in his heart, except maybe Harry's touch, but Lucius had made sure he couldn't have that. He remembered the first time he saw Harry at Madam Malkin's. Those green eye's looked so beautiful they could have easily been a pair of the most expensive emeralds, but somehow Draco doubted even an emerald could parallel the beauty of those green eyes. He was startled by the thought and immediately shot out some stupid comment. _I wish I hadn't been such an idiot back then. We could have been in bliss for much longer if I had known I would fall for him then, but I think I had already fallen for him._ Draco's thoughts trailed off as he closed his eyes. He was met with the image of Harry staring at him from the back of his eyelids. Harry haunted his dreams and made it even harder to withstand Lucius' abuse. _Why couldn't I have just listened to Harry and let everything be OK? I had to be stubborn. I had to try and be the hero for once. Now I'm paying for it._ He thought drifting off to sleep, tossing and turning with the dreams that plagued the night. 

****

Draco woke to the dungeon door opening. It was Lucius, probably back to get rid of his morning wood, he expected. It was an everyday ritual during the summer, but now there was no school to escape to. Narcissa hadn't slept with him in years. Once she had found out her own husband would rather screw her own son than touch her, she simply refused and moved to another wing of the castle. Now she was rarely seen. As Lucius entered him, Draco drifted off. He had learned that if he imagined hard enough he could fly away to somewhere else. He tried to remember Harry and the way they were together, but it was so vague. None of his memories were vivid anymore. He had thought he would never forget. 

When Lucius was finished he got up leaving Draco lying on the cold dungeon floor. It had begun to almost feel warm to him. Then he began to think up a plot to get out. He had been stuck in here over a year and he had to get out. If he could only gain access to his wand. That's all he needed. It would be a stretch, but maybe he could get Narcissa to help. He called the family owl to the dungeon and scribbled on a piece of torn robes, a note to his mother. He sent the note on it's way hoping Lucius wouldn't intercept it.

Draco waited for hours in silence for the family owl to return with his wand. "I should have known he would intercept the damn note." Draco said allowed. He looked up at the barred window and saw a faint speck of black. It was too high for him to be sure, but it had to be Nerezza. She flew down to him carrying a thin package. Draco untied it from her leg and sent her on her way. He ripped through the packaging and found a clean set of robes and his wand. He wanted to jump for joy. "Yes, Lucius didn't find it! Thank god!" Draco lifted the new robes from the floor and slipped them over his head. As he did so a piece of parchment fell from them. He picked it up and read it.

**__**

Draco,

What are you going to do with your wand? I hope nothing is too wrong. You know I love you little Draccy. I sent you some clean robes. God knows what your father has done to you or them. I am sorry.

Your Mother,

Narcissa

"Leave it to her to hope nothing is too wrong." Draco said bitterly folding the note and putting it inside his robes. He conjured a huge comfy arm chair and sat down in it. Now it was only a matter of time. Lucius would be back later to give Draco his daily lashings and when he did come Draco was going to be ready. While he waited Draco fell asleep. He hadn't been in something so comfortable in his life, but as soon as his eyes had closed the dreams came.

All to soon was Draco lifted from his reverie. How long had he been asleep? And hour or two he assumed. The pale moonlight was drifting down through the lone window and the air had become chilly. He raised his wand and conjured a warm blanket. He snuggled into it forgetting about Lucius for the moment. It was amazing how much better off you could be when you had a wand, but all things must come to an end. Lucius Malfoy burst into the dungeon.

"YOU! How could you turn to your mother for help? You will surely be punished extensively for this." Lucius said with bitter venom in his voice. Draco offhandedly wondered how he had found out, but quickly brought his mind back to the task at hand. He stood to face the taller man and glared daggers at him.

"I can do anything I damn well please. I am almost 19." Draco spat at the person who was once a man, but after Voldemort was nothing more than a shell of the purest evil. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and brandished it at the figure in front of him. Lucius looked at him bemusedly.

"Go ahead, give it your best shot. I'm not afraid." Lucius stood there with a stoic expression on his face. He was looking into the face of death with an eerie calm. Draco guessed that he didn't think he could do it. He didn't think Draco had to the power to kill his own father and up until now he hadn't, but he wanted Harry so badly and that was what Lucius was keeping him from.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco bellowed and a enormous flash of green light flooded the room. _Hmmm. . .that's about the same shade as Harry's eyes. So beautiful._ Draco thought, but soon passed out from the sheer energy it took to perform that curse. He didn't know if it had worked, but he could find out when he woke. If it hadn't he was surely a dead man.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco started when he was shaken awake. "Wha?" he asked looking around. He wasn't in the dungeon anymore. He was back in his own bed. The window was open and he could smell the fresh air. It was about the best thing he had ever smelled in his life. Draco smiled to himself looking over at his mother.

"Your father is dead. You've killed him." she said cheerily. Draco guesses she wanted to dance in the halls and shout at the top of her voice how happy she was. The old bastard was finally dead and he had done it. The Malfoy name would not be identified with the Dark Arts anymore if Draco had anything to do with it.

He smiled at his mother. She was the only one of them that even remotely care about him. "I had to. He wanted to keep me from Harry." he said to her. She looked at him and stared for a few minutes and then returned his smile. 

"Well, I'll leave you to clean up. I must call the department for magickal body removal to retrieve Lucius' body." She said over her shoulder. Narcissa walked out of the room and shut the door lightly.

Draco slowly eased himself out of bed. He hadn't slept in a bed in so long. He looked over into his full length mirror. Draco looked himself up and down. He was just standing there in his boxers staring at his reflection. There were so many cuts that were going to be scars. "I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner, Harry." He whispered out loud and strolled into the bathroom to take a shower.

_________________________________________________________________

OK that's the end of part two. *smiles* Tell me what you think. I really need help. 

Duo: GODDESS!

Goddess: Wha- What is it Duo?

Duo: You have been neglecting us.

Goddess: US?

Wufei: YOU WEAK ONNA!

Duo: THE GUNDAM PILOTS YOU DENSE BLONDE!

Quatre: I resent that.

Duo: Shut it, Qua-chan, you can be dense sometimes, too.

Quatre: DUO!

Goddess: Oh, I'm sorry.

Heero: Come on, we haven't gotten any action in weeks.

Trowa: You haven't?

Goddess: ALL OF YOU GUYS HUSH! I'LL WORK ON A FIC AND GET YOU ALL SNOGGING BY THE END OF IT OK?

In Unison: *sweatdrop*

Wufei: *nose bleed*

Goddess: I can never win can I? *sighs* Well anyway I need feedback on this PARTICULAR fic. So please review. I'll love you guys forever, promise.

**_  
  
_**


	3. Anonymous Killing?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. *smiles*

AN: This is part three. Yay! I apologize for all these chapters taking so long to get posted. I tend to be a lil slow. *smiles* Draco and Harry will be back together soon. I promise.

Thank You: Tic tac, Prongs, CrystalStatGuardian(I'm sorry Draco had to listen to his father in the beginning), Erica, Lisa Black, Jheen, Padfoot Lover, Lynn(I've gotten my friend into Draco/Harry and some other slash Harry Potter pairings), Dragon Kyn (you're always so helpful), Hakuryuu(I like everything, too), Cat Samwise(I took your advice in the last chapter), little hecate(tis all your fault I love this stuff), nodoubt13, RioSundance(too many O's, maybe?), Mara, Padfootsgirl, Brightstar, ~*ChrystalClear*~ (Harry and Ron graduated a week after Draco dumped Harry. Draco has been locked up in Lucius' dungeon for almost 2 years while Ron and Harry were living together all the while), and supergirl. Thank You all for your praise and support!

Anonymous Killing?

By, Goddess Shinigami 

Harry sat in the window seat in his and Ron's apartment with the window open. He stared out at the rain that was falling, just missing him from the overhang of the building. It was a rainy day. Draco would have been basking in this day. _He always did love the rain and dreary weather._ Harry thought absently.

Harry kept looking out at the rain. He tried to focus on one glittering drop and follow it's path to the ground, but it was too difficult. The raindrop would twist and spin getting lost in the clutter of the all the others.

It was somewhat like life. You are born and begin to fall from innocence. You set a clear determined path for yourself and then fate steps in and your world gets turned upside down and you're not as innocent as you thought you were to begin with. Your life was just as tainted as the next person's. Sometimes after that point nothing but the little things matter. You couldn't change what had happened and nothing so big could ever happen again.

He thought of Ron. Ron, did love him, but it wasn't Draco. it wasn't the same. The sheer electricity that ran through him when Draco was touching him was gone. He loved Ron with his heart, but not all of it. Draco was still there and couldn't be pushed aside. He had captured Harry's heart and the vice of a grip around it refused to loosen. 

Harry looked out the window once more and tears began to run down his face as the rain was running down the roof into the gutters. _Why can't I just let go? I have someone to love me. I don't have to worry about being alone. I have Ron and I love Ron, but Draco. . .I can't let go. He won't leave._ Harry thought as he felt warm arms wrap around him and shut the window. _Ron is holding me. Ron is tangible. Draco is not._ He told himself, but it only made the tears come faster. 

Ron picked Harry up and carried him over to the sofa cradling him in his arms. "Shhh. . ." He whispered wiping Harry's tears away and then kissing a few of them away. He hated when Harry got this way. _Why had Draco been such a prick? How could someone hurt Harry this much. I have him now, but what happens if Draco comes back? Harry will go to him and I know it. I will just have to be ready to let go when that happens. Maybe Hermione will be willing to take me in?_ Ron talked to himself in his head as Harry's tears slowed to a stop and he looked up at Ron. "So what were you crying about?" Ron asked quietly.

"I. . .I. . .you don't really need to know." Harry stated burying his head in the robes on Ron's chest. Ron stroked his hair lightly and lifted Harry's face so he could look into those green eyes that everyone swooned over.

"Malfoy, again? I thought you were mine, now?" Ron said plastering a hurt look on his face. He liked to make Harry feel guilty about it every once in awhile, but it was all a little ploy to get into a pillow fight or a tickling game.

Harry looked at Ron. _He's playing again. I don't really want to play, but I will anyway._ Harry thought and smiled grabbing a pillow from under Ron's bottom and smacking Ron in the head with it. Ron looked stunned for a moment and Harry got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Why you little. . ." Ron raced across the room tackling Harry to the ground, knocking the air out of both their lungs. Once they had regrouped Ron proceeded to tickle Harry. He writhed and twisted under Ron giggling the whole time,

"MERCY. . .UNCLE. . . I GIVE UP!" Harry shouted in between giggles and gasps for air. Ron finally stopped and rolled off Harry trying to catch his breath. Harry turned on his side looking at Ron, his mind finally off of Draco, for now. _Ron does look quite fetching when he's out of breath like that and those freckles stand out even more along with that hair. Seamus had the right idea having an obsession with red heads. They are quite sexy. _Harry thought as Ron turned over to face him.

"What?" Ron asked noticing Harry staring at him. He smiled. "Knut for your thoughts?" he asked after Harry didn't reply to his first question. Harry seemed to snap out of his trance and looked into Ron's eyes mischievously.

"I was just thinking about Seamus. He's right you know. Red heads are quite sexy!" Harry reached over and tousled Ron's hair pulling them closer together. Harry kept looking into Ron's eyes and then kissed him. The electricity still wasn't there, but Ron's kisses tasted of ripe strawberries in the peak of a summer afternoon. They were sweet, not like Draco's in the slightest.

After a few long moments Ron pulled away and smiled. He stood and helped Harry up. "Well, I'm supposed to be going into work this afternoon. You're so lucky for getting a day off! So I must be off, but I will be home early." He assured Harry and kissed him on the cheek walking out the front door. 

"Well, that was fun. Now I have to pick up this mess." Harry looked around the room at the couch and a few magazines that were knocked off the end-table in Ron's rush to get revenge on him. Harry scurried around the room picking things up and when he was satisfied with the room's look he plopped on the couch and picked up The Daily Prophet. Harry scanned the articles until one caught his eye.

****

Lucius Malfoy Found Dead in Malfoy Manor

By, Rita Skeeter

__

Lucius Malfoy was found dead in one of his dungeons early yesterday morning at approximately 8:45a.m. His body was found by his wife of 25 year Narcissa Malfoy. The killer has not yet been identified. It is assumed it was a rogue Auror who had had enough with the dark ways of the Malfoy family and gone stark raving mad. Sneaking in and killing Lucius Malfoy, leaving a wife to support her only son, alone. Draco ,her son, had been asleep in his room at the time of death. Nothing could have prepared him for the death of his father. He was weeping so badly at his father's death that the only word I could get from him were. "I will miss him, terribly." Those words spoken with pure and utter anguish. His mother was at his side in an instant trying desperately trying to comfort her son. Her tears mixed with his own in a bitter harmony of sadness. (continued on p. A5)

Harry decided it was best not to continue reading the article and set the paper down on the coffee table in front of him. He sat back and a wide grin broke out across his face. It wasn't an anonymous killing. Harry knew who had killed Lucius and it made his giddy with anticipation. 

__

Draco would be here soon. He would be here to get me back. To take me from Ron. Ron. Oh Ron, I am so sorry. I. . .Why am I apologizing now? In my head for that matter? Harry stood looking over the room making sure everything was in tip top shape even though he knew it was. He **had** just finished cleaning only minutes before, but now it seemed more important that the task be completely finished. 

Harry managed to calm himself and sat back down on the couch. _ What if he didn't really kill Lucius? What if he didn't want me back? What if Rita Skeeter was right? What if. . .Oh there are just too many 'what if's'. I can't stand it! _Harry stood again and made his way to the kitchen.

He arrived in the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator. He never did really like hot tea. Iced was always the better way to go. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the kitchen table. _What do I do if he does come? What about Ron? Ron will be hurt. I'll just have to deal with that when it comes along._ He told himself as he heard a familiar 'pop' of someone apperating into his living room and he doubted it was Ron.

*******

dun dun dun. . .I know you guys it's a cliffhanger, but I had to do it I just had to! I'm sorry well anyway. . .I should start on the next chapter. . .read and review pretty pwease!

Love you guys to death,

Goddess Shinigami


	4. Where'd Draco Go?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. *smiles*

AN: This is part four. Yay! You all are going to kill me for this chapter and I know it. There's a new character. I don't know if you'd consider her a Mary Sue or not, but she'll be around. *smiles* Draco and Harry will be back together soon though, I promise. (note to all you guys Ron is only bi in this story)

Thank You: supergirl, Prongs, Eternal Haven, iLUVDraco, Padfoot Lover, Evenstar, PepperjackCandy, & Samejima Ranmaru (I apologize for the mistake in writing what the pairing was). . .thanks you guys for the running commentary and praise! *smiles*

Where'd Draco Go?

By, Goddess Shinigami

Harry picked his glass up off the table and started off to the living room. He hesitated at the door to the kitchen wondering whether it was actually Draco. Harry decided whoever it was he still needed to find out who had ended up in his living room. So he walked through the door and into the brightly lit room where someone stood in the middle.

"Hullo. May I ask who you are?" Harry asked the figure as it turned around to look at him. Harry couldn't really see it's face because it was covered in a muggle poncho hood, but it seemed to know who he was.

"I'm Elise Maxwell. I work with the Ministry. You've been called into work." She said pulling the poncho up over her head. 

"Couldn't they have just sent an owl?" Harry asked skeptically looking the girl up and down. She was wearing robes of the purest black with red trim and her waist-length blonde hair complemented her color choices. 

"No, the Ministry owls are on strike. Something about not getting paid enough. So, they sent me. I didn't have anything else to do and I guess I get on their nerves. They said for me to take my time. So, are you ready or do I need to wait for a while? There's a Ministry car waiting outside. He'll be here for a while." She finished plopping herself down on the couch smiling up at him.

"I can see why they would want to get ride of you." Harry mumbled under his breath. _Why? Why? Why, couldn't it have been Draco? Now, I'm stuck with some hyper active girl even the Ministry can't stand._ Harry thought to himself. He looked over at Elise who was now lounging on the couch twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "I need to shower and put on some new robes. I'll be about ten minutes. I would say to make yourself comfortable, but you seem to have already." and with that Harry left the room to shower.

Elise sat up as soon as Harry left the room. She got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. _I wonder if he has any chocolate frogs._ She asked herself rummaging thorough the cabinets. "Ha! I found the mother-load!" She had opened a cabinet overflowing with candies. She pulled out a couple chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pastie setting them on the kitchen table she went over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of iced tea pouring herself a glass. 

She sat down on the table and opened up the fist chocolate frog biting it's head off and pulling out the wizard card. "Yay I got. . .Alowishious Sighbens? Who is he?" She asked setting it down next to her tea. Elise popped the other half of the frog in her mouth and took a swig of tea opening the other frog. This time she pulled out the card first. "OK. . .I got Alowishious Sighbens, again! What's with this guy?" she let out a sigh and popped the frog into her mouth and set the other card on top of it's mate. She picked up the last frog and opened it pulling the card out. "Please don't be Alowishious again. . .Huh? Harry Potter? I didn't know he was on these cards yet." She said out loud to no one in particular. Just then Harry walked into the room.

"I said make yourself at home, not make a dent in my candy stash." He said picking up the frog she had just opened and popping it into his mouth. "Well, I'm ready. Lets go." He turned to leave the room and Elise trailed behind him, but not before she had picked up the pumpkin pastie and the three odd cards.

Once they had made it to the car and were speeding away from Harry's flat Elise started talking, again. "So, how are you. I heard you have a boyfriend. What's his name. Have I met him. Can I meet him. I'm sure he's really cute. I don't have a boyfriend I wish I did. I tend to scare them off. I'm a little weird and I talk a lot." She said with a smile looking over at Harry.

"Hold on. I have to get what you asked straight before I answer. You said way to much for me to process at the same time." He said jokingly. Harry seemed to think for a moment getting the questions in order. "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Ron Weasley. I have no idea if you have met him yet or not. You may meet him if you want. He is quite sexy and I'm sorry you don't have a boyfriend." Harry finished breathing heavily in a dramatic sort of way.

"Oh, I have met him. That sexy red head that works in the Department of Charms and Curses. He's your boyfriend? Lucky. It's not fair. I wanted him. Drat!" she exclaimed feigning a faint into the side of the car door. Harry lifted an eyebrow. Now he knew what she meant when she said she was weird. 

"So let me ask a question. What department do you work in?" Harry asked looking over at Elise. She was sitting up from her collision with the door and rubbing the side of her head.

"Ya, know. I really shouldn't do that. It hurt. Oh I'm in whatever department I want to be in. I'm kind of a go-for. I do whatever. I have enough qualifications I can work in any department so they send me back and forth." She said looking over at Harry and then making a face at him.

"Oh I see. What was that for?" He asked seeing her make the face. _This girl has got some serious mental issues. Maybe she should be in St. Mungo's?_ Harry told himself in his head. She was looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Did you have a boyfriend before sexy Ronniekins came along?" She asked avoiding the initial question Harry had asked her. She looked over at Harry whose face had become downcast. _Oh great now he thinks I'm weird and I made him depressed. You're just great Elise._ She said smacking herself upside the head. "Oh well nevermind. So you went to Hogwarts. I did, too. I didn't really socialize with people outside my house so I guess you wouldn't have known me. I was in Ravenclaw. I had a huge crush on Seamus Finnegan, though." she said looking over at Harry again.

"You went to Hogwarts? I guess that's how you know me, right? I don't know how I couldn't have noticed you. You seem to never shut up. Seamus?" He said to her smiling. _She had a crush on Seamus? Good lord put those two together and we would have a disaster. I wonder who talks more? _Harry thought chuckling to himself at the idea.

"What? Oh ya know you never asked why you were being brought into work." She said as they pulled into the parking lot of the Ministry. The driver got out and opened the doors for them allowing them to step out into the now dreary cold. _ I hate November! It's always so cold!_ She thought waiting for Harry to come around the car.

"You and Seamus. That's scary. So why am I being dragged into work today?" Harry asked looking at the building in front of him. It wasn't much, but Harry knew there were many secret passageways and it was as mysterious as Hogwarts had been. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm offended by that!" She exclaimed slapping Harry playfully in the arm. "Oh yeah, they brought in someone for you to question about Lucius Malfoy's death. Not that anyone really cares. They're not going to send the killer to Azkaban. They're going to just give him 20 hours of community service and send him on his way. They said I could go with you. I can be annoying like that sometimes." She said smiling mischievously at Harry as they entered the building.

__

Are they punishing me? Are they trying to drive me insane? Why did they have to send her? It's not fair! Harry screamed in his head. "Oh yay, I'm so thrilled. So where are they keeping this guy?" He asked following her through a couple corridors, but not really noticing where they were going. 

"Umm. . .in some cell down here and I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked walking down a flight of stairs and into another passageway. She stopped for a minute and counted the door along the corridor and when she was done led him to the thirteenth one on the left. 

"Uh. . .No comment." Harry said dreading what she would say if he told her she _was_ that bad. He looked at her and then at the door. Harry felt as sense of impending doom and watched her unlock the door and open it letting him walk in first. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Elise took out her wand, murmured something unintelligible, and lit all the torches along the wall. Harry shielded his eyes from the sudden coming of light until his eyes adjusted. He started when he heard a painfully familiar drawl coming from behind him and whipped around to see Draco Malfoy sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Harry." he all but whispered looking Harry up and down. "You haven't changed much. I suspect your still with Weasley?" Draco asked suddenly noticing the other girl. He made a face and looked over at her. "You again? You already talked my ear off this morning. Don't you have anything better to do?" he said and annoyed tone reaching into his voice.

"Oh shut up, ferret boy!" She said. Elise had been one of those lucky people to have seen him being turned into a ferret by "Mad- Eye Moody". It made her laugh. 

Harry sat down across from Draco looking into his eyes. "So, you killed your father?" Harry asked. He didn't really want to have to be there long seeing as Ron was only right upstairs at work. Draco looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I did, for you." Draco stated reaching over to place a single kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed a little and smiled back at him. _He looks so beautiful under the torchlight. I'd jump him right now if it wasn't for that girl standing over there._ Draco thought to himself pulling one of Harry's hands into his.

"What about Ron, Draco?" Harry asked pulling his hand out of Draco's. _Ron was going to be very heartbroken. I really don't want to hurt him that much, but I. . .How can I be doing this?_ He asked himself looking at the boy in front of him. _Because you love Draco with all of your heart, not just part of it._ The little voice in his head answered back. 

"Weasley? I don't know, Harry. I don't know." He said shaking his head. Draco knew Ron wasn't that bad. He just resented him for taking Harry after he had broken up with him. Ron was a complication for them getting back together. 

Harry sat there for quite awhile until he heard the door open. Cornelius Fudge walked into the room in all of his green pin-striped glory looking down upon then like he was God himself. Harry rolled his eyes. He never did really like Fudge.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you have been able to get a confession out of him, Harry?" He asked looking down his nose at Draco with a disgusted look upon his face. Draco never liked Fudge either. He had the feeling it was mutual.

"Yes, sir, I have." He said looking over at Draco. He gave him an encouraging smile and went on with what he was supposed to say. "Draco has agreed to let you search the Malfoy Mansion for any Dark Arts related objects contained within, on the condition that none of them are held against him. The Dark Arts were his father's work, not his." Harry stated looking Fudge squarely in the face awaiting some sort of reply.

"Very well then. You are released from custody." Fudge said throwing another disgusted look toward Draco and promptly leaving the room. Elise looked over at them and stood.

"So, this was why you didn't answer me earlier." She said with a sly smile. Draco Malfoy had been the hottest guy and their year. Everyone knew that. _God, all the good guys are either gay or married. It's not fair!_ She thought to herself throwing up her arms in frustration. "Well, you are free to go." she said walking over to the table. The two boys just sat there.

"I will come to visit you soon. Find a way to get Ron out of the house." Draco stated getting up from the table. He walked over to Harry's side and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

*****************************************

Oh, please don't hurt me. I don't need to be flogged. I didn't mean to it just came to me. I'm sorry. . .I'll get on the next chapter as soon as I can.

Love you all,

Goddess Shinigami


	5. The Plan is Hatched!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. *smiles*

AN: This is part five. Yay! Oh my God! Harry and Draco are back together, with some difficulty. Oh no is the fic coming to an end? Not yet, but only Kami knows.

Thank You: maidmarian62 (I'm trying not to. I don't really want her with Ron either.), Prongs, Ruka-chan, Evenstar( I like Harry with Draco better too!), Sophie B.(That was my original plan, but we'll see ^-^), CrystalStarGuardian(it's ok! Yeah Star might have gotten somewhat annoyed with her, but hey they both like Seamus though! Cat fight?), PepperjackCandy, Cat Samwise, and Dragon Kyn(do you review everyone's stories like that or am I special?)*smiles* thank you guys so much!

The plan is hatched! 

By, Goddess Shinigami

Harry just sat there with his eyes glued to the spot Draco had just occupied not moments ago. _How in God's name am I going to get rid of Ron? Getting rid sounds a little harsh. How am I going to get him out of the house?_ He asked himself. He just kept staring at the open space in front of him lost in thought.

Elise took Draco's seat and sat down in Harry's line of sight, but he didn't seem to notice her. It seemed as if he was looking straight through her. She raised a hand and waved in front of him. Nothing happened, he didn't so much as blink. _Oh great what else can happen today? First he thinks I'm weird now he's gone catatonic on me! Good lord!_ She complained in her head. Then it came to her. Elise took her wand out of her pocket and hit Harry over the head with it several times. 

"Oww! Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the side of his head. "There's going to be a bump there, ya know!" Harry continued rubbing the side of his head and looked over at the odd witch. She was wearing a smile the size of the entire country of Japan. Harry laughed. 

"What? Hey you're not supposed to be laughing!" She said with mock hurt in her voice. Harry just looked at her an laughed some more. _Why in the world is he laughing? I didn't say anything funny, did I?_ She asked herself as Harry's laughter died down to a chuckle.

He stared at her for a couple seconds. "I just remembered what you said about liking Seamus earlier. You two would positively drive people insane if you ever got together."Harry said standing and pushing his chair under the table.

"Did I hurt you when I hit you with my wand?" She asked standing with him. _OK from catatonic to completely insane. Maybe I hit him a little too hard and knocked something loose. _She rationalized to herself. Harry turned to her.

"No, it was just a fleeting thought. Hey, can you help me?" He asked looking at her. She slowly went around the room blowing out the torches with a wind charm. She finished and led them out the door locking it behind them. 

"Help you with what?" She asked ushering him up the stairs. He looked back at her wondering why she was in such a big hurry to get him out of the dungeons, but he quickly forgot about that as the reached the top of the stairs and the entrance hall to the building. 

"I can't tell you now. I'll owl you OK?" Harry asked her watching Ron approach them from the side. _Ron, I'm so sorry I'm going to have to do this. You know I don't want to. _Harry thought turning around to face him. Elise looked at him and then headed off in the direction of the department of muggle candies. _Small department. I bet she's going to pilfer some m&m's._ Harry thought as Ron came up to him.

"Hey, Har. I thought you had the day off?" Ron asked hugging him. "Why in God's name were you talking to that chatterbox? She can talk your ear off in about 10 seconds." He said pointing in the direction Elise had gone. 

Harry looked at him for a minute. _Well, at least he knows who she is. _He thought. "She has a thing for red heads, too. We share common interest." Harry said teasingly. Ron gave him a dark look and then smiled up at him. Harry just laughed. "Well, I should be getting home and you should probably be getting back to work before you get into trouble." He told Ron squeezing his hand and walking towards the front doors.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home." Ron called turning around and walking back towards his department as Harry disapperated home. _Maybe he doesn't know that Draco is here. Maybe he won't ever know. _ Ron thought hopefully as he walked through the door to The Department of Charms and Curses. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat at the desk in his flat hoping an owl would come from Draco telling him when he would arrive. _What will happen if Ron finds out that Draco is coming to visit me. I can only hope to God that he doesn't. I really don't want this for him, but he would be better off without me. Besides Hermione always loved him, anyway. She'll be glad to have him. Not that no one else would want him. That Elise person said he was sexy. Oh what am I going to do with this mess. _Harry was so confused. He couldn't think of a clear plan to have Draco visit and get rid of Ron at the same time. Not without him being suspicious. 

He glanced down at the desk and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. "I'll just owl Elise and ask her to help me. She doesn't seem to have anything else to do." Harry said aloud and began to scribble a letter.

__

Dear Elise Maxwell,

As you know I asked for your help earlier today. I was wondering if I could call upon your services. Draco has said he was to visit me soon and I am to get Ron away from my house at this time so we can be alone. This much you already know. Can you aide in the process of getting him away. I mean is it possible to get him into work or something. The owls are on strike so if you just popped up in our living room again. I am sure it would not seem odd. Figure out some reason for him to be called in and I will owl you when Draco sends word of when his arrival will be. Thank you. 

Harry Potter

Harry finished the letter and called Hedwig to the window. She perched on his arm and let him tie the letter to her leg. "Take this to Elise Maxwell." He told her. She gave him a confused look and nipped him on the finger affectionately taking off into the early evening sky. Harry watched after her until after she was nothing but a tiny speck against a red sun. It would be night soon so Harry took himself to the kitchen to begin dinner. 

He had just pulled the TV dinners out of the microwave when he heard Ron pop into the living room. "Why does everyone apperate into the living room? Why not the kitchen or outside the front door instead?" Harry asked carrying the two meals into the living room. When he walked in Ron was standing there looking frustrated and annoyed.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch with his food in his lap. Ron looked at him with a weary smile and sat down next to him grabbing his own tray of food.

"Did you have to make muggle food again?" Ron asked playfully. He poked around at his food and finally picked up a piece of what looked like chicken and popped it in his mouth. "Well, anyway, did you have to tell that girl I was your boyfriend?" He asked a second question before Harry could answer the first. 

"Why do you ask?" Harry countered, answering a question with a question. He knew that got on Ron's nerves. _Might as well flirt with him while I can. He won't be mine after Draco comes back. God knows he'll go to Hermione._

"She pestered me all day about it. She wouldn't go away. I had work to do!" Ron said picking at his food again. He never understood why Harry insisted on having a muggle microwave and eating muggle TV dinners once a week. Ron thought he was right mad in doing that, but neither of them were that great at cooking anyway. 

Harry smiled and started laughing as he picked up his and Ron's try of food carrying it back to kitchen and throwing them away. Ron followed. "I'm sorry I make you eat this stuff, but I like it." He told Ron who was now digging in the candy stash. "Hey you should let you food settle before you ea-" Harry was cut off by Ron kissing him. 

"I'd rather have **you **for dessert." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry pushed him away lightly and backed up. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked as Harry walked away into the other room. He followed. 

Harry looked up at Ron when he came into the room. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. I just don't want to. Not right now. I think I'll go to sleep. You coming?" He asked noticing Ron's skeptical look, but walking towards their bedroom anyway. 

"Yeah, sure." Ron said following him. As they entered the bedroom Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and under the covers. Ron followed his lead and climbed in after him. He spooned himself up against Harry and wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep. 

The next morning Harry awoke to a slight tapping on the window. It was Hedwig. He was about to quietly get out of bed when he noticed that Ron was gone. _He must've already left for work. He always goes in so early. What is his problem? Probably trying to show up his brothers._ Harry thought smiling. So he got up out of bed, threw on his robes, and went to open the window for the owl.

He let her in and untied the letter from her leg. It was from Elise. It was written in a sparkly purplish ink. "She must've used a muggle pen." Harry said out loud as he brought Hedwig into the kitchen and fed her some ham from the refrigerator. He let her out the kitchen window and sat down to read the note.

__

Harry,

OK. I'll be glad to find something for Ronniekins to do. I know that Hermione Granger is back from her vacation in Romania visiting Norbert. How do I know about that you ask? Well, she told. She works at Hogwarts now. She just got transferred and I was over there for a visit. So we got to talking, well I did most of the talking, but were friends now. She's started teaching Arithmancy and she subs for McGonagall every once and a while when the mean old hag is sick. Anyway, just owl me with the day and time and I'll come and wisk Ronniekins away to visit Hermione. ok? tootles!

Elise Maxwell :o)

Harry looked over the note one more time and threw it in the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and muttered incendio and the fireplace lit with flames. They licked at the paper turning them to ash. Harry walked away, a little happier now that he know how, but he didn't know when.

He decided he didn't need to dwell on it and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He pulled out some toast and bacon from his wand, conjuring them onto a plate and grabbing the pitcher of tea out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass and took his food to the window seat.

Harry sat there looking out into the dawn as the sun rose into the sky. He munched on his toast and bacon as he watched the world outside his window. _Being an Auror you don't get much to do in a time of peace. I wish I had something to do. Maybe I can go down to the Quidditch field and play with some of the kids. _He thought getting up he carried his dishes into the kitchen, used a cleaning spell on them and put them away.

He rushed to the hall closet to fetch his broomstick, the Dragon 3_. _Harry gave it a wary look and felt a pang of happiness and guilt when he thought of the broom's name. _Draco, my dragon, but Ron. _Harry growled out loud. _Don't think about Ron. He will be fine. Go play Quidditch. Lose some stress._ He told himself walking out the door and disapperating to the local Quidditch field. 

*********

OK you guys. That's part five. *smiles* Don't you hate when people leave off in places like that? Sorry. Well I will be gone for a week so don't expect the next chapter till then ok? I promise to have part six when I come back ok. *smiles*

I love all you guys!

Goddess Shinigami


	6. Doubts, Hesitations, and . . . Glee?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. *smiles*

AN: What? OK I promised they'd be back together, but I can't do it in this chapter yet. I'm too wordy and this would be an enormously long chapter if i did. So, well, we'll see what happens. By the way I'm sorry I'm really no good with passage of time. Hence most of my fics are one-shots. I apologize. *smiles* *little periwinkle faerie pops out of a jewelry box* 

Fonce: Did you hear? She turned me into a periwinkle faerie!

Goddess: You're a muse. You're not posed to talk in stories.

Fonce: Sod off!

Goddess: *magicks him back into his jewelry box* Sorry, yes I turned him into a faerie. I like him better that way. He's so much cuter to look at that way. So, he gets to stay in his favorite jewelry box now. Well, on to the story! 

Thank You: Cat Samwise (I'm sorry for lack of Draco in the last chapter. He's in this one though!) CrystalStarGuardian (Yes a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw would be quite entertaining fighting over a Griffindor. Hmm. . .that would make for some nice complication in the plot if Ron walked in. . .) PepperjackCandy (in other words I've dragged it out too long? *smiles*) Evenstar (I don't like people who get between them either) Ruka-chan (Yup. . .forever and ever, If i ever get there. I must not fail!)

Doubts, Hesitations, and. . .Glee?

By, Goddess Shinigami

Draco sat in his father's library wondering why he waited to send Harry word of his visit. Why was he just sitting there holding the letter in his hands. Why was he in his father's study in the first place. All his memories of this room were of pain, torture, his father's continuous hatred for him, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort. His father was gone now and he would never have to suffer at his hands again. The dark arts were far from anywhere he was going.

He held the letter in his hand. It was written in his favorite silver ink. The contours of the small rectangle already memorized from hours of just sitting there twirling it about, tracing his fingers over Harry's name. _Why did he hesitate?_ He asked himself repeatedly. _Because you're not sure he will take you back. _ A tiny voice answered him from the back of his mind and he knew it told the truth. He wasn't sure Harry would leave Ron for him.

Though the hours passed by like sand through a hour glass, it seemed to Draco all time was frozen. All that was alive in that moment was him and the letter, but he wasn't even sure if he was alive himself. Draco wasn't very sure of anything at that time except what seemed real to him. 

His mother came to check on him frequently. She would ask if he wanted anything and he would answer with an empty stare and a faint smile which seemed to satisfy her until she became worried again and returned to check on him once again. 

Draco gazed around the library at the books that were left. There had been over one hundred-thousand books stacked ceiling high, but now there were less than two hundred. Any and all books even remotely related to the Dark Arts had been removed as soon as the word had been given. He wished he could take back everything Lucius had done. Even if in doing that everything would have been directed at him. So many people had been killed and tortured at Lucius' hands. It made Draco cringe and shiver at the thought of it all. 

Nerezza flew in through the window and landed on the desk in front of Draco. She looked down at the letter hopefully, waiting for him to tell her she had a job to do. He gave her a weary look and glanced back down at the letter in his hands. The thoughts that had been holding him back finally relented and he beckoned Nerezza closer. Draco tied the letter to her leg and sent her on her way knowing she knew where she was going. 

Draco sighed and slumped back in his chair. He was finally going to be back with Harry, his love. His thoughts from earlier came back to him. _What if he didn't want me back? What if he wants to stay with Ron? I hope this works out. I don't know what I'd do without him._ Draco thought. He decided that going out into his mother's garden might cheer him up. So he got up and left the study for the first time in days. His mother gave him an encouraging smile on his way out.

As he reached the hill down to the pond in the center of the garden Draco backed up, got a running start, and rolled all the way down to the bank of the brown pond. For the first time in two years he felt the all too familiar wave of warmth wash over him. With that felling of happiness unfortunately came the fear and doubts that had been plaguing him all day. Draco's smile faltered as he watched the clouds float by lazily.

Draco sat and daydreamed as the sun rose high in the sky. Noon was fast approaching and he was getting hungry. He felt around in his robes and found nothing, not even his wand. So he trudged back up to the house in search for a cook and a little miffed that he had had to leave the beautiful sunshine that reminded him so much of Harry.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Harry walked back into his flat as the sun was beginning to set, sweaty and smelly. His Quidditch team had won of course. He thought about going to take a shower, but decided that he was too tired to walk the thirty or forty feet it was to the bathroom. He pulled his robe off and threw it across the room, landing it in the hamper in the hallway. Harry collapsed onto the couch and started to cool off. _Who knew Quidditch in November could be so hot?_

He was about to fall asleep when a rather large object landed on his stomach, dug it's talons into his skin, and hooted indignantly. "Ow!" Harry jumped up and a stunned Nerezza landed on the floor. "God, Draco take long enough?" He asked the owl. She just hooted and stuck out her leg. Harry reached out and untied it. Nerezza left out the window with another loud hoot, leaving Harry to read his letter.

He picked up and ran his fingers over the seal, silver with a large DM stamped in the middle along with a minute dragon in the background. Harry gently opened the letter and smoothed it out on the table. He began to read it with butterflies in his stomach. He smiled and just about jumped for joy when he was finished.

**__**

Harry,

You have no idea how much I've missed you. Well, maybe you do. Maybe you could see it in my eyes when you saw me last. I just wanted to say I love you and I hope you still love me. I will come to pay a visit tomorrow at six p.m. sharp. Please make sure Weas-Ron is gone by that time. Till then.

Your Dragon,

Draco

Harry set the letter down for a moment looking at it intently. _Draco is actually coming to visit. He still loves me. _He thought happily before picking up his wand, muttering incendio, and burning the piece of parchment to ashes. After all Ron would be home soon and he couldn't see that. 

He walked over to the desk and took out a piece of parchment. He wrote a quick note telling Elise when to come, which was about thirty minutes before Draco would arrive, and called Hedwig over to him. She looked at him oddly and then stuck out her leg. "Take this to Elise Maxwell." He told her and she quickly flew away. 

No sooner was Hedwig out the window did Ron show up in the living room. He snuck up behind Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, good lookin!" Harry said turning around to see Ron standing there holding something behind his back. "Whatcha bring me?" He asked standing and trying to peer behind Ron's back, but to no avail.

"I stopped in Hogsmeade and bought us some butterbeers." Ron said pulling two bottles from behind him. "I thought you'd need one after getting stuck with Elise." He elaborated sitting down on the couch pulling Harry down with him. Ron gave him a weary smile and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "So what'd you do today." 

Harry looked at him for a moment. _I wonder if he knows Draco was at the Ministry yesterday?_ Harry thought to himself and then decided to answer Ron. "Oh well, I got up, ate breakfast, went to play Quidditch for a while. Came back, tried to take a nap. Normal day as usual." He said casting a glance to the open window. He hoped Hedwig wouldn't be back before Ron went to bed.

"Oh, well. I ate while I was in Hogsmeade so you just have to fix dinner for yourself." Ron told him sipping at his butterbeer. _He's hiding something I know it. I'll bet he saw Draco the other day. Well, maybe I should write Hermione soon._ Ron thought watching Harry's eyes. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm really tired." Ron said and headed in the direction of their bedroom. 

"Good night!" Harry called after him and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Once there, he rummaged through the fridge and found an odd assortment of food put it on a plate and popped it into the microwave. 

He sat down at the table with his butterbeer to wait for the microwave to beep. As soon as he sat down he got back up again. Harry was too excited to sit still. He walked over to the kitchen window and opened it wide looking out into the night sky. It was quite beautiful from there. The moon was full and the faeries were sparkling about the gardens below. The crickets were starting to chirp and-"BEEP!" The microwave beeped telling Harry it was done and closing the window, he walked over to get it. 

Harry pulled out a plate with some green beans, chicken parmesan, and mashed potatoes. _Well, it beats not eating anything._ He told himself as he dug in. Harry carried his plate into the living room and sat in the window seat. The window there was still open and he could still see out into the starry night. A faerie flitted by and Harry almost dropped his plate out of the window. He decided it was a good idea to have it closed and did so, but not before he noticed a little faerie zooming toward him. 

The little thing flew in through the half closed windows and ran smack dap into Harry. "What the-" He asked as he picked the tiny blue faerie up. "Why're you here?" Harry asked it and she handed him a note and then flew like a bat out of hell back through the window. 

Harry watched her leave and then carried his empty dish into the kitchen along with the note. _Who would send a note by faerie? _He asked unfolding it. He scanned to the bottom of the note and read the signature. _Elise! It figures she would do something like that. _He scanned back to the top and read what it said.

**__**

Harry,

Hey. Got your letter. Hedwig is staying here till after Ron and I visit Hermione because I didn't want to get you in trouble by sending her back. I know I know. Faerie mail is so unreliable, but she said she would do it. He he. . .yes I speak fae. I told you I had lots of qualifications. Well. . .ta ta! 

Elise Maxwell

Harry, for the third time that day, set the note on fire and threw the ashes in the fireplace. He didn't think he would be able to sleep, but decided going to bed would be a good idea. He walked off to the bathroom to shower and then go to bed.

***********

*cowers in the corner* Please don't hurt me. I just couldn't do it in this chapter. I PROMISE next chapter. I have a plan. *gasp* OMG She has a plan! The next chapter is going to be mostly from Draco's POV so I don't have to deal with lil loveable Ronniekins until Elise shows up to get him. Well, ttfn! 

I love all you guys,

Goddess Shinigami


	7. Some for You and Some for Me

****

Series Title: Don't Leave Me   
**Chapter Title:** Some for Me and Some for You  
**Author:** Goddess Shinigami  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. . .YAY No more Ron. . .well just one little part, but life goes on right?  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Notes:** He he. . .finally Harry and Draco are going to be together. *dances around* Yay yay yay! I am so sorry it has taken so long, Je suis tres tres desole, but I got caught up in the whole MSNBC, Inside.com, Christopher Noxon debacle. It was horrible. Also I live in America so you can imagine that this was delayed by the horrible attacks here. Also, Fonce ran off with his new boyfriend and I haven't been able to contact him. I hope he comes back soon. My writing is no good without him. Well, I'm sure you guys are glad that I'm getting around to it and alive. So, on to the story! 

Draco woke the next morning to sun shining through his window. The birds outside were chirping and he knew today would be a good day. He sat up and rolled the heavy covers off him. Slipping out of the bed he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet. 

He stepped over to the mirror and scrutinized his appearance for a minute. _At least he didn't manage to hurt my face._ Draco thought examining the rest of his body for scars. There were many, but at least he was alive. He turned back to the tub and poured in some bubbles and scented oils. _If Harry doesn't take me back at least I'll smell good._ Draco's smile faltered as he turned off the water, stepped out of his clothes, and got in. 

Draco just sat there for a moment letting his body settle into the hot water and listening to the bubbles crackling. It felt good to just relax for a moment. He let go of his worries for the day and submerged himself in the mountains of bubbles and water. The world seemed to melt away for that second and he was on a separate plane from everything else. Draco came back up and rested his head on the edge, dozing a little. He was interrupted when he heard his mother's frantic cries. 

"Draco! Oh my god! I thought were dead!" She exclaimed grabbing a towel and pulling him out of the tub. He stood and wrapped the towel around his waist a little embarrassed that his mother had come in while he was in the bath. She examined him for a minute and then stepped back. 

Draco looked at her. "Mother, I was most certainly not dead. I was just dozing for a minute." he told her trying to calm the woman down. She gazed at him skeptically and then proceeded to retreat back to her tea room downstairs. "I guess I was in there for longer than I thought." Draco said out loud walking out of the bathroom and to his closet. "Now let's see what should I wear today?" he asked himself thumbing through the clothes in the closet and the bureau. 

He pulled out a pair of leather pants, a white poet's shirt, and a pair of boxers. He slipped on his boxers and looked into the mirror again. "Well, at least I don't have to wear braes anymore." Draco shimmied into his pants and pulled the shirt over his head, lacing it up very loosely. He examined himself in the mirror. "Damn I'm hot." he giggled and turned to the closet. "Now what shoes should I wear?" He pulled out three or four pairs of shoes and proceeded to try and pick one. 

Draco looked from one pair to the next. There was a pair of tennis shoes; _those wouldn't look to great_; a pair of knee high lace up boots, _those might be nice, but hard to get out of_; and a pair of black ankle high shoes with a double buckle, _those will do nicely. _He thought and threw the other two back into the closet. 

He put them on his feet and practically flew down stairs to see what time it was. Draco stopped right in front of the old doxy[1] clock his great great grandfather had passed down. You could never be too careful with this one. If you read the time wrong it'd bite you. He saw that the hands of the doxy were at one, three, six, and ten. "Hmm. . .If I remember correctly it's around 2:15pm. I must have gotten up later than I thought or I was in that tub for way longer than I imagined. Oh well." 

Draco left the clock unharmed and proceeded to raid the pantry and refrigerator for anything to eat. He pulled out some Berty Botts Beans, some pumpkin juice, and a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. "I better start playing some more Quidditch or I'll lose my gorgeous figure, but then again there's always Harry." Draco smiled remembering exactly the way it always had been before Draco broke it off. He shook his head. _Never again. Never again will I let him go._

He took his snacks down to the pond and just laid there gazing up at the sky for a while watching the clouds go by. He would nibble on his food, but he was distracted. He couldn't wait to get to see Harry later that night. Draco abandoned his food and decided that he would apperate into Diagon Alley and buy Harry something. So he was off in a 'pop'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting in the kitchen doing a lot of nothing. Ron had gone out to get them some dinner and now there was nothing to do. "I wonder how long he'll be gone? I think I'll slip into the Leaky Cauldron and get us a new supply of butterbeer." Harry got up from the table and was about to walk out the door when he realized he wasn't dressed. 

"4:45 and I'm not dressed yet. How pitiful is that?" He asked himself walking to the closet pulling out a pair of jeans, some tennis shoes, and one of those old sweaters Ron's mum used to give him every Christmas. He had to admit they were warm and dark red was one of his more flattering colors. So Harry pumped in his clothes and apperated to the back of the Leaky Cauldron so as not to attract attention.

Once inside he found that it was really crowded for nearly five on a Wednesday. Harry walked over to the counter and found the new intern working. "Hi Ryan, how's it going?" He asked taking a seat at the bar. 

"Oh same old same old. Nothing new here. So what can I do for you?" He asked cleaning a few glasses that were under the bar. He pulled out a mug and started to fill it from the draft, but Harry waved a hand for him to stop. 

"I'm in kind of a hurry. Can I get six bottles of butterbeer to go?" He asked standing up to reach into his "wallet", which was actually a 3 dimensional space he put in the back pocket of all his pants so he could carry things easier. 

Ryan handed him the box of bottles and looked at him expectantly. "Oh it'll be 13 sickles and 3 knuts." Ryan held out his hand and Harry gave him the money and apperated out of the bar. 

No sooner had Harry popped back into the flat did Ron walk through the front door with Chinese food. "You know that stuff isn't real Chinese food, right?" Harry asked setting down the box and pulling out two butterbeers. He walked over to the kitchen table and handed Ron one of them. 

"Yeah I know, but it's better than real Chinese food. Real Chinese food has a that gross tofu stuff in it." Ron made a face and handed Harry some sesame chicken and rice as he dug into his own sweet and sour chicken. 

Harry started to eat despite the growing knot in his stomach._ Elise will be here soon to pick up Ron, only 15 more minutes. After that, Draco will come. _Harry smiled and looked at Ron. _He must know something, I know I haven't been too sly lately. _Harry thought and his smile faltered.

"What's the matter Har?" Ron asked looking up from his half finished food. He touched Harry's arm and looked into his eyes and he realized what he had been thinking before was right. "Harry, I know."

"Know what?" Harry asked lifting his head wondering why Ron looked so sad. 

"I know you saw Draco the other day and I know you still love him." Ron said scooting his chair closer to Harry. "Hell, I always knew you would never love me like you love him." He said a little bitterly, cursing under his breath. 

Harry pushed his plate away and grabbed Ron into a huge hug. "Ron, I'm so sorry." He whispered into Ron's hair. "I tried to love you like that, but I couldn't. I still love you though." He told Ron. 

Ron heard someone clearing their throat and backed away from Harry. He stood and spun around staring at the girl in front of him. "Who are you, and why are you in my-our house?" He asked his voice raising a little. 

She smiled at him and waved to Harry. "I'm Elise. I've been sent by someone who wants to see you at Hogwarts. We need to go now." She told him holding out her hand for him Ron to shake. He looked at it skeptically and shook it. 

Ron dropped her hand and looked back at Harry. "I guess I'm gonna go, but I'll be back to talk to you about this." He gestured as to say the conversation they had been having. Harry stood and brushed a hand over the side of Ron's face. Ron moved into the caress and Elise behind them sighed. "But you know when I come back it might not be the same so let me just have this." He said leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips with his in a soft kiss.

When they pulled away a single tear made it's way down Ron's cheek, but no one made a move to brush it away. "Goodbye Harry." He said and turned to Elise nodding his consent to go and they apperated out of the flat with a pop. 

Harry stood there for a moment wondering if this was a bad idea, but then he decided if he ever wanted to feel the way he felt with Draco again, he'd have to be with Draco. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:45. "Jeeze he'll be here soon." He said out loud and began to clean up the kitchen. Harry finished in the kitchen and walked into the other room where he looked around and found there was nothing to clean so he sat down on the couch with a copy of Wizarding magazine. 

He started to read an article about that Alowishous Sighbins he had seen on one of the chocolate frog cards when someone knocked on the door. Harry jumped and stood, dropping the magazine on the table. He walked to the door and opened it to find exactly who he knew would be there, Draco. 

They just stood there for a minute looking each other. Then Harry realized that he should ask Draco in. "Come in. Come in." He bustled stepping aside to let him inside and closing the door behind him. 

Draco walked in and sat down on the couch and Harry sat next to him. They sat there for a minute feeling kind of awkward when Draco snaked an arm around Harry's waist. "These last years have felt like eternity. I missed you so much." He kissed Harry's cheek, then his jaw, and then his lips. 

Harry kissed back and began to push Draco down to lay on the couch. Draco pushed Harry away and slowed his breathing. "What's wrong Drac?" He asked looking down at the blonde and Draco closed his eyes.

__

Damnit why do these memories have to come back now? I thought I would be alright. Even more a reason to be glad my father is dead. No more. "I just. . .can we go slow? My father and stuff. . .he just. . .lets just go slow, ok?" He asked pulling a couch cushion under his head. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and laid his head on his chest. "I love you, you know that, right?" He said looking up into Draco's eyes. Harry kissed the top of one of Draco's hands and blew a kiss across his wrist. 

"For a while a didn't, but I do now. I love you, too." He whispered pulling Harry up to eye level and kissing him soundly. They stayed like that for a while and then Harry began to move down to kiss Draco's neck. 

Draco shivered and decided he needed a change. "Harry. um. . .can I be on top?" he asked looking down at a black head of hair. He heard Harry chuckle and then he was suddenly flipped and Harry was under him. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked

Harry chuckled again. "You always were better at being on top." 

*****************************************

That's it for chapter seven. I don't have enough time right now to write more, So our little "R" rated scene will be in chapter 8. . .and we'll see what happens to Ron. Oh and I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy. Sorry. Well, comments, questions, rants about how I took 2 months to get this chapter out? Feel free. TTFN!

Love you guys,

Goddess Shinigami


	8. I'll Cover You. . .

****

Series Title: Don't Leave Me   
**Chapter Title:** I'll Cover You. . .  
**Author:** Goddess Shinigami  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. Also I don't own the song. It's from RENT By, Jonathan Larson. Tis all his!   
**Warnings:** some serious sappiness!   
**Notes:** Uhm. . .I know I promised a shag scene, but my parents caught the last one I wrote and I got in trouble because they spazzed, so you'll have to settle for this okie? I'm sorry. Oh and you're going to find out what Draco got Harry in the last Chapter. Guess what you guys? I got a computer from "Santa" so now I have more time to write the chapters for my ficcies! YAY! Ok anyway on to the story! 

Harry and Draco lay there in the afterglow neither really wanting to move. It had been the first time in over two years and it was beautiful. Draco lay his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Sleep was laying heavily over both of them. Draco suddenly lifted his head and jumped up from his place. 

Harry looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing Drac? I was just about to fall asleep." He whined beckoning for the blonde boy to come back to the couch. It was fruitless, however, because Draco was now searching frantically through the pockets in his pants.

Draco pulled out a flat, square case and walked over to the CD player. "Ya know we never did pick a song to be ours and I had planned on playing this for you before, but we sort of got. . .distracted." Here he turned and smiled. 

Draco flicked the CD to number nineteen and pressed play. An upbeat song came over the speakers and what **sounded**like a girl began to sing followed by what was certainly a guy. "This is my present to you and I hope you know what I mean." Draco sat back down and wrapped his arms and a blanket around a now sitting Harry and himself. 

**__**

Angel

Live in my house 

I'll be your shelter 

Just pay me back 

With one thousand kisses 

Be my lover - I'll cover you 

****

Collins 

Open your door 

I'll be your tenant 

Don't got much baggage 

To lay at your feet 

But sweet kisses I've got to spare 

I'll be there - I'll cover you 

****

Both 

I think they meant it 

When they said you can't buy love 

Now I know you can rent it 

A new lease you are, my love, 

On life - be my life 

Just slip me on I'll be your blanket 

Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat 

****

Angel 

You'll be my king 

And I'll be your castle 

****

Collins 

No you'll be my queen 

And I'll be your moat 

****

Both 

I think they meant it 

When they said you can't buy love 

Now I know you can rent it 

A new lease you are, my love, 

On life - 

all my life I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is 

****

Collins Angel

So with a thousand 

sweet kissesIf you're cold and

I'll cover you your lonely

With a thousand 

sweet kisses

I'll cover you You've got one nickel only

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

When you're worn 

out and tired With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

When your heart has 

expired

****

Both 

Oh lover I'll cover you 

Oh lover I'll cover you 

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder as the song played again. It had obviously been set on repeat. "What was that? I love it and was that one character a guy?" He asked. Draco chuckled next to him. 

"It's from a muggle musical called RENT. The song is called 'I'll Cover You'. Yes, the first character's name is Angel, he is a cross-dresser and dating the second character Collins, but that's not the point. My point is that I'll be there for you forever, whenever you need me. To take the song literally I'll pay you back for everything with a thousand sweet kisses." Draco smiled and began kissing Harry.

That made Harry smile though a few tears feel down his cheeks only to be kissed away by **his** Angel. As much he couldn't stop the occasional tear from falling. He couldn't believe they were back together and after so much turmoil. It was a miracle in itself that Draco had come out alive from his father's dungeons. Now they never had to worry about Lucius again.

Draco stopped kissing Harry and frowned. "What's wrong love?" He asked and an unfamiliar tone crept into Draco's voice, it was fear.

Harry noticed it and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just happy we're back together. I missed you so much. Do you think we could live together, like the song, I really don't have that much baggage?" He asked looking hopeful. 

Draco gave Harry a hurt look. "How come I have to be the cross-dresser?"

Harry chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair. "Because you're pretty and you know it."

"Why thank you." Draco said playfully. "Well, I would love for us to live together, but where? I mean, we can't live at Malfoy Mansion because my Mother probably wouldn't approve. Then again you can get lost there pretty easily." Draco trailed off at a loss for ideas.

Harry smiles. "I was hoping you would say that. Listen, this is **my** apartment and I don't think Ron will want to live here after. . ." He gestured to them, the couch, and the disheveled coffee table. "Plus he has his choice of two women that would gladly take him." Harry finished looking at Draco. 

Draco groaned. "Don't tell me he's going to date that scatter brained blonde! She'd send him to the asylum in less than three minutes." They both laughed at that knowing it was true. 

"Well, I think I'm going to shower." Harry said standing up and letting the blanket they had been under fall off him. He quickly surveyed the room again. "Man this place is a mess!" Harry took Draco's hand, pulled him up to stand next to him, and picked up his wand. With a muttered spell or two and a swish of his wand the room was clean and smelled lightly of lavender. 

Harry dragged Draco off to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Outside the door odd sounds could be heard besides the sound of the running water. Inside, Draco had dropped the soap into the shower and Harry tried to pick it up knocking their heads together. 

"OW!" They both exclaimed rubbing the sore spots on they're heads.

"Man it's been a long time and the shower's at Hogwarts are so much bigger than this. Maybe you should have come to my house. We have a bath house!" Draco complained picking up the soap and putting it in it's dish. 

Harry pulled out the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, washed his hair, and proceeded to squeeze more shampoo into his hand. "Can I wash your hair Draccy?" He asked beginning to lather it in before he got an answer. 

"As long as you never call me Draccy again! God that wretched Pansy Parkinson called me that day in and day out at school. I swear that girl was half wildebeast or something." Draco made a fake cough that sounded a lot like 'Nappy' and began to giggle.

"Rinse." Harry said switching places with Draco letting him under the spray of water. Once he was finished they both got out and grabbing two towels off the rack walked into Harry's room.

Draco sat down on the bed and looked around. "I could get used to this. I don't know where all my stuff is going to go, but we'll figure it out." He smiled looking over at Harry who was rummaging through his dresser.

Harry turned around holding pair of boxers and a t-shirt for each of them. "I know we might not wear them for too long, but we can't just walk around naked for the rest of the night. I have neighbors that like to spy." He threw a set to Draco and began dressing. 

When he was done he turned around and glanced at Draco. He was wearing the cloths that had been given to him, but Harry had forgotten his shoulders and chest were a little wider than Draco's. He couldn't help but grin at the sheer cuteness of the boy in front of him.

Draco caught him looking and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked and then looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh. Well, at least the boxers fit." At that moment said boxers fell to the floor. "Damnit, we'll see what a shrinking charm won't do. Accio wand!" He called and it came flying into the room. Draco pulled up the boxers and pointed to the waistband muttering something and the to his shirt. They both shrank simultaneously and Draco was lest in a very fitting shirt and appropriate sized boxers. "That's better."

Harry surveyed his boyfriend. "I think we should go to bed before I get the urge to jump you again. Maybe if I can't see you it will help." Harry turned off the lights and climbed into his bed and patted the space next to him. "Come on. I don't bite, unless you want me to." He grinned evilly and Draco jumped in and entangled their limbs together.

__

There is plenty of time now to screw all we want. Why changed what has already been wonderful. Plus I don't think Harry's really ready to do that with me in this bed just yet. Draco thought closing his eyes. 

"Tomorrow is another day." whispered Harry secretly hoping Ron wouldn't return the next morning with Elise. 

***

Okie! That was chapter eight. Twas written in one day by yours truly. Tell me what you think.

Hugs, Kisses, and Ewoks,

Goddess Shinigami


	9. You Left Who, Doing What?!

****

Series Title: Don't Leave Me   
**Chapter Title:** You left who, doing what?!

****

Author: Goddess Shinigami  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. . .and some others  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. 

****

Notes: Oi I am soooo sorry! I have been major league slacking on this story. When did I write the last chapter? More than two months ago and I'm sorry. I've been really busy with school and a teacher I'm having problems with and a guy that has been occupying my thoughts *blows kiss & smiles*. I know that's not really an excuse for not writing in that long, but here I am! I'm writing the new chapter! Ok part of this chapter is at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, Elise, and a special guest. So we're backtracking to just after they apperated to Hogwarts. Oh I promise no new characters, Elise is enough to keep under control. Well, onto the story!

They 'popped' into the local Hogsmeade pub and from what they could see it was obviously dinner time there. They just stood there while everyone stared. "Oops! Well, sorry to interrupt. Carry on!" Elise called and swiftly led Ron from the pub. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was dinner time when I told you where to disapperate to. My bad!" She called over her should walking towards the Hogwarts gates. 

"It's ok." Ron said trailing behind her. He wasn't to happy to be coming back here. He had left Hermione and he had known she loved him. That's why she let him go with Harry. _She wanted me to be happy. That's all she cared about. Now what will she say that I'm coming back to her? Will she still want me? I hope so. _His train of thought carried on like that until they reached the Headmaster's office.

Elise stood there scratching her head. "Now, what was that password! Oh come on I knew it this morning! Ring Pops, Sixlets, Lemon Heads, no no no! What is it?" she yelled exasperated hitting herself in the head with her hand. "Let's see. . .oh oh I know, Nutella!" After she said the word the gargoyle hopped of it's perch and allowed them access to the stairs leading to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

Ron looked at her a little baffled. "Wait wait a minute. Nutella is not a candy, so how could it have been the password?" Her asked her as they walked up the flights of stairs. 

"Oh I know it isn't, but it's the headmaster's favorite nut spread. I can't say I disagree, hazelnut spread with chocolate! My favorite, too, ya know!" She smiled as she said all this and slapped Ron on the shoulder. "Now all we have to do is tell Dumbledore that we are here and we are staying in the secret room in Gryffindor tower. Oh don't look so surprised. It's hidden very well. I only found it when I was running an errand this year to Gryffindor and decided to snoop around." She told him as they stepped into the office. 

Ron walked in after her and proceeded to sit down in one of the large armchairs that were positioned in front of the headmaster's desk. Elise followed his lead and sat in the one next to him. Until then Dumbledore hadn't said a word or even turn around in his chair. Ron was beginning to be a little worried. No sooner did he open his mouth to say something did Dumbledore spin around in his chair to greet them.

He looked upon the two with a happy grin on his face. "So, you've come to visit us Mr. Weasley and welcome Miss Maxwell. I'm glad you've come. Miss Granger has been, shall we say, asking about a certain red head in this room. I'm sure she'll want to see you right away. Don't mind me, the students all chipped in and got me a muggle swivel chair. You have no idea how fun it is. Now be off with you. There are people to see and things to do. The house elves have already put your things in Gryffindor. Oh and Mr. Weasley you are welcome to stay there if you like, as your own private apartment. Goodbye!" with that said he dismissed them with a wave and began rapidly sinning around and around in his new chair. 

They walked down the stairs and into the hallway beyond the stairs and the gargoyle. Ron scratched his head an gave Elise a look. "Was Dumbledore acting a little odd, or is it just me? I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Oh and do you even know the password to Gryffindor?" He asked as they walked toward the prestigious tower. 

Elise gave him a shrug. "He has always acted like that when I'm around, but the new chair does add to his, how do I say, silliness. Well, they told me the password this morning along with Dumbledore's. I know it, it's just a matter of remembering it." She told him skipping up the main stairs and down the hallway to the portrait of the Fat lady. 

As she approached it the Fat lady grinned and greeted her. "Good Evening Elise. Do you have the password or should I send for McGonagal? I have heard of your horrible memory." She told her giggling a little. 

"Well, I see my reputation proceeds me. You heard it from the gargoyle, I know it. Anyway, the password is . . . Slytherin est tres bete! See I knew I could remember it! I like French!" The Fat lady smiled and opened for them. Elise grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him inside, up the stairs, past the girls dormitories, and straight to a dead end wall covered by a tapestry. She lifted the tapestry to reveal and solid wall. "I know what you're thinking "Elise, you've lost your mind! This is a stone wall!" Well, it's not. You see all you have to do is this." Saying that she a tapped the wall and whispered the spell "Alohamora." As soon as she said that a door appeared in the wall and opened before them. 

Ron looked into the lit room. It contained two poster beds and one was done in Ravenclaw colors and the other in Gryffindor colors. The rest of the room was done in red, black and purple. "Figures. You designed this didn't you?" He asked looking around. When he turned to where she should have been, she was gone. "Where'd you. . .?"

All of a sudden a loud squeaking noise came from the other side of the room. Ron turned and promptly began laughing hysterically. Elise was on top of her bed bouncing up and down as high as she could. It was quite a sight, all that blonde hair going everywhere. Ron looked her up and down. _She's not a bad looking girl, quite nice when she's not talking, but no I'm here for Hermione. I do not need to go be attracted to other girls right now. _He thought as he turned away. 

Elise stepped down off the bed and walked over to Ron. 'Are you ready to go see her?" she asked linking her arm in his. "Since dinner is over she has free time so it will be ok. Come on!" That being said she took off down the hall dragging Ron behind her. They went through passageways, hallways, and corridors, all which are basically the same, and finally ended up in the teacher's dormitory hall. "The first one on the left is Hermione's, I have someone else to visit, if I can find him. I'll leave you two alone. ta!" She waved over her should and was out of sight in less than a blink of an eye.

Ron stared at the door wondering what to do next. It was ok when he was going to go with Elise, but now he was alone in this venture. He crept slowly closer to the door and eventually was right up next to the door. He lifted his hand to knock a few times, but then lowered it. "Who am I fooling she doesn't want me back. She never had me to begin with and I went for Harry instead. Why would she still love me?" He asked aloud. No sooner did he finish did Hermione open her door to a startled Ron.

They both started at each other for a moment, but Hermione broke the silence. "I thought I heard someone talking out here. Why Ron Weasley, you've finally come to visit me! Come in! Come in! I was just making a pot of tea!" She said ushering him in and into a plush chair by the fire. She walked into the small kitchen and came back with a tray of tea and tea biscuits. She set them on the coffee table and sat in the chair across from Ron. "So?" She queried. 

Ron averted his eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't much, but most likely enough for Hermione. "Uh. . .well. I was sort of dragged here. Did you hear about Malfoy?" He asked he offhandedly. He continued to gaze about the room. He turned to Hermione's side of the room and she caught his eyes.

She looked into them intently and smiled. "Yes, yes, I did. I assume you and Harry are no longer? I knew it would be that way. Why you wanted him so I never understood. You knew he would always love Draco. Although, he did love you, it wasn't the same, was it?" She answered his question and asked a few more along with it. She held his gaze the entire time.

Ron couldn't look away. He was enthralled by her hazel eyes. They were beautiful. _Why didn't notice she was this beautiful? Surely I- You didn't notice because you were too obsessed with Harry to even give a wayward look at her. _He answered himself. "No, it wasn't. I don't know why I wanted him so. I think it was more of an adoration thing. I adored him. I love him like a brother and maybe those feelings were confused. I do love someone in that way, but I don't really think that love is still in love with me." He continued to stare into her eyes as he whispered most of what he said.

Hermione examined the emotions in her friend's eyes. It was there, the one she had looked for, for so long, love! He was looking at her like she had wanted him to since third year. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she was sure Ron could hear it. "Ar-Are you. . .is it-you love?" She had always been so articulate, but now her words failed her as she smiled even wider than she thought she ever had. 

Ron took her hand in his and smiled warmly. "Yes, I love you. I realize that now. I should've realized it before. I'm sorry, but I had to follow a winding path to get back to where I started, to get back to you." He said leaning closer to her. They were so close now that they could feel each others breath on their faces. Ron took some initiative and leaned forward more, brushing his lips over Hermione's. It was a soft, ghost of a kiss, but it sent shivers though him. He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes, but they were still closed

Hermione's mind was reeling. _My first kiss, at the ripe old age of nineteen and a half. You could've been a little quicker Ron. _She thought as she opened her eyes. Ron was still only inches from her face and looking upon her with questioning eyes. "I've loved you since third year. You know that. Why would I have stopped loving you now, because you went off with Harry for two years? No, love doesn't die that easily. I had to let you take your own path, no matter what." She whispered and leaned in for another soft kiss. 

When it was over she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "You know Ron, you will be my first everything. That was my first and second kiss I have ever had. They were quite wonderful, too." She told him. She then looked at her watch and sighed again. "It's way late. I should be getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked him.

They both stood and walked towards the door. "Yes, tomorrow. Till they my love." Ron said dramatically and kissed her again. "Sweet Dreams!" He called as she shut the door behind him. Ron made his way back to Gryffindor tower and back to the secret hidden room. He walked in and lay on the bed. "Well, that went much better than planned. I should've known she would still love me." He told himself. He lay there for a few moments and noticed Elise asleep on top of her covers. He got up and walked over to her bed. Once there he lifted her up and pulled the blankets from beneath her. He then laid her in the bed and pulled the covers around her. After that was done he tucked himself in and fell asleep.

*******

The next morning was as normal as it could be. He woke to the sunshine coming in the window and the birds chirping. Ron looked over at Elise's bed and noticed she was gone. _Hmm. . off terrorizing people I assume. _He chuckled to himself and jumped out of bed. He walked over to the mirror, brushed his hair, put on some muggle jeans and a t-shirt, and left the room.

He went up to tell Hermione where he was going. "I won't be gone long. I just have to get the rest of my things from Harry's since I'll be staying here. See ya later!" He told her and then went downstairs. As he crossed the main entrance hall he hard some odd sounds coming from the broom closet on the west side of the hall. "Time to catch some sixth years in a snog session." he said crossing to the door. He stood in front of it and turned the handle, but who tumbled out he certainly didn't expect. 

Elise Maxwell and Seamus Finnegan lay sprawled on top of each other, still snogging. Neither of them seemed to notice that they had been found. Ron tried clearing his throat a few times, but it didn't seem to work. So, he just left them there, to be found by another unsuspecting person, and walked out the front doors. 

He strolled down the walk and into Hogsmeade. He stopped at the Three Broomsticks and picked up some butterbeer. Then he apparated with a 'pop' into his old living room. He stood there for a moment and all was quiet. Nothing moved in the house. "They must still be asleep. I'll just get my things, quietly, and get out." He said to himself, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth a very drowsy, tousled, Malfoy came walking into the room, scratching his belly. 

He walked past Ron, mumbled a "G'mornin," and went into the kitchen. All of a sudden he came running back into the living room, obviously wide awake now. "Wait a minute, you're not supposed to be here yet." He exclaimed, looking at Ron. At all this, Harry came walking in in much the same manner as Draco and curled his arms around the blond boy. "Morning sweetie." Draco sing-songed sweetly. "We have a rather, unexpected guest this morning. Harry, Ron is here." He said to the boy behind him.

This obviously woke Harry up, also, and now he was wide awake. "Ron, what are you doing here. I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts? And if you're here where is Elise?" He questioned the man holding butterbeer in the middle of his living room. 

Ron just looked at them, Harry's arms still around Draco, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're back Malfoy. I'm just here to get my things. I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts. Hermione is there and she..." Ron paused here and smiled. "She loves me." He told them. They both smiled too. "Oh and I have something rather frightening to tell you. As I was leaving I went to investigate some odd sounds coming from a broom closet. I opened it expecting to find a couple sixth years snogging and guess who I found. Elise and Seamus. They fell out onto the floor, but they didn't even notice, so I left them there in the entrance hall. 

Draco and Harry looked shocked. "Those two? Together? Oh my god! And Ron I can't believe you left them snogging in the entrance hall! Good lord." Harry exclaimed. "They will certainly be a handful. I'll tell ya that. Hopefully they won't come for a visit." Harry chuckled and ushered Ron into their old room. "Here get you're things and then we'll talk over tea." He told Ron and want into the other room with Draco. 

********************

End Chapter Nine. What did you guys think? I need feedback People! (btw Screwed has Chapter 3 up now).

I love you all!

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
